Courage
This is part of the At Err series, set around the same time as Endangered Species and introduces my own character, who shall appear more frequently when At Err becomes a recurring series - fair warning: this story is going to deal with sensitive subject matter so please be aware of that before continung.. thank you. The scene began in a dark room with a young rabbit, roughly 15 or so by human years, sitting in a corner and trying to keep quiet as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed from the hall - stopping as the door to the room burst open and an older rabbit entered the room, brandishing a belt. The young rabbit lowered his head in silence, as if accepting his fate as the older rabbit came over and struck him hard with the belt - the pain caused the younger rabbit to yelp as he curled up, yet he never fought back as the other rabbit whipped him repeatedly with the belt until streaks of blood began to form in his fur. Then as soon as it began it ended as the older rabbit tossed the belt to one side and spat at the young rabbit, giving him a kick for good measure before turning to leave the room. "You're pathetic.. I can't believe I'm stuck looking after a runt like you..". The young rabbit kept curled up as the door slammed shut and he finally uncurled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to block out the lingering pain that moved up and down his body. One of the boy's long ears tried to perk up, revealing a burn on the edge caused by a cigarette several nights earlier and his left eye was still swollen from a punch he had been unable to dodge. All over his body were bruises, scars and small burns yet he simply stood up shakily and went over to a small mirror, taking a towel that was already covered in stains of blood - wiping at his wounds the best he could, as he did frequently. After a while the young rabbit put the towel away and looked into the mirror, his name was Timothy and he was soon going to celebrate his 13th cycle - yet his last two cycles had been anything but celebration as his father seemed to develop a hatred of him ever since his mother's death two years back due to an illness. Timothy didn't blame his father, he knew he was in pain - yet he could also smell the drink on his father as he beat him and although Timothy never dared to check he knew their was more than just drink flowing through his father's blood, no doubt he had went to drugs to try and forget everything. Staring at the mirror Timothy couldn't help thinking his father was right, he was weak - he couldn't even defend himself.. perhaps his father was doing him a favor.. yet he still longed for the old days, when his mother was alive.. they were so happy back then. Yet as Timothy got ready to retreat to his bed for the night his eyes grew wide as a sudden and violent explosion rocked his world, causing him to run out of his room despite himself - calling out to his father. "Dad!? Dad!? -!" Timothy began only to yelp as his father grabbed him painfully by the arm and growled. "Shut up!" "What's happening!?" Timothy gasped only to stop as his father's eyes grew wide - looking over Timothy soon realized why as several figures entered the apartment, armed with strange weaponry and dressed from head to toe in black armor. "DAD!" Timothy cried out as one of the figure's opened fire, knocking his father off his feet as he suddenly passed out - a dart of some description sticking out of his fur as the figures closed in. Timothy ran as fast as he could, gunfire piercing the air around him as he slammed his door shut and began to cry - he had no idea what was happening or what these things were.. then the door burst open as the figures entered and Timothy shivered, looking to one of the invaders. "W-what do you want?" The figure simply pointed their gun and opened fire, instantly Timothy's world went black and he fell to the ground.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Category:Short Stories Category:Anthro Category:Tragedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Little-Red